Day Two of Training: Controling your inner demon
by Naoyasha
Summary: Well,Quetionably revived thy continue to train to one day kill Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

The_ second Day of Training_

_Spirit control_

After a good beer and some Very bad singing they or actually only Inuyasha came because he was the only one with a little something to learn but the rest came to watch.

"Well, back to where we were. The test that Inuyasha will be taking is what we all like to call S.T.U.P.I.D." (Soul, training for, uncontrollable, pedestrians and, Intelligent Demons)

"I'll go in first. There will be a bit of blood shed but don't come in no matter what and don't worry, I've mastered my inner demon (he has 3 inner demons :o) so don't worry. Oh, and this is what you do. See that table over there, there's a cup of tea sitting on top. If you can't control you inner demon, you'll obviously smash the table. Then Mikoru, my dog will be in there waiting for you to pet him JENTLY. If you fail to do so, Mikoru will attack you using a shock wave of sound and trust me, don't tick him of."

(only works on the sensitive hearing thing)

Naoyasha enters the chamber and enters a see thru diamond chamber. He stands back facing the wall and something stabs him in the back and blood is spilled all over the room, even the windows. The blood spilled on the windows and it covered the glass until it came off and the windows were tinted with a bloody red. Inside, they could see Naoyasha's "transformation". Mikoru was obviously scared. He barked and ran off somewhere in the room. As the blood leaked out of his back, something was happening, there were 8 lumps on his back and on his arms and shoulders where the smaller lumps. One on each. Then, Spikes busted out of the lumps. It seems that the spike crated the lumps for they were pushing out. His eyes stayed its nice green color, well, nothing changed on his face…

Then the test began, the door to the second chamber unlocked and Naoyasha opened and shut the door behind him.

"Impressive, he didn't slam or attack it!" Kagome said in amazement.

Naoyasha continued his test; he sat in a pillow that was sitting (pillows cant sit…) where you'd expect them to be. Then he sat on it (duh) and drank... Uhh… it. (It doesn't get anymore interesting that…)

Mikoru was very board so he checks his "doggie watch" [2:48 Naoyasha finally came around and did what he had to do… (Pet him if you can't remember) and exited the room.

"Ready Inuyasha? Ill be coming in to watch and try to control the demon within you. Its gonna hurt, and if your demons to strong… your most likely to explode.

twitch

"Inuyasha, you seem a little twitchy, anything bugging you? Oh, I see, the spikes are still on me, eh? Yah, they go away in a month or so, so don't worry." Naoyasha exclaimed, while smiling a bit.

"I think ill pass on the test, okay?" Inuyasha said. (And he's shaking to)

"I think he's kind of cute" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Who, Naoyasha or that man in the other room." Sango whispered back.

"Naoyasha, stupid!"

ear twitch"ahem, I can hear every word you saying" Naoyasha exclaimed

"Same hear and what wrong with me? Uh... Not like I care" Inuyasha said nervously (he almost blew his cover)

"Besides, im already married! Ah! Before you ask ill say it, it's Yourouzoku!"

"GASP!"

"Hey why did I say it? I already know im married!" Naoyasha said

"Oh well!"

During the walk to the parking lot they saw Yourouzoku. (Yay!)(P.s. She was koga once promised girl… Besides, when was the last time she was mentioned?!)

"Hey! Since why do you use your wolves to carry food? That's not how to treat a wolf!" Naoyasha said as he stroked the white wolfs fur and taking the food of its back.

"I was tired!" Yourouzoku argued.

"Oh, I understand (not), just get in the SUV!" Naoyasha exclaimed hoping that Yourouzoku wouldn't mind the wolf sitting in the trunk.

Once every one had entered the car and Naoyasha made sure that kagome wouldn't use the "s" word and they all knew what to do with the seat belts, they left the lot.

shling crash, bang, twisting mettle

"AGGGG! WHY ME!" Naoyasha screamed into the sky in front of his black LINCHON

that had a huge hole with the casualties of 2 SMART cars (by Mercedes) and an eighteen-wheeler and a cat named "skaty"

"Let's go… And kagome, can you do me a favor, could you switch that necklace to my command? If possible?" Naoyasha asked politely. (Though he's pretty ticked off)

"Uhh… sue" Kagome said and gave his something that looked like a jade stone or something.

"Thanks! Now then…. OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!" (I love saying sit in Japanese)

After making a 12foot hole and 5 cups of tea later, Naoyasha had fixed the SUV and got home.

"Now then, Inuyasha. WHY DID YOU MAKE A HOLE IN MY CAR, I mean, IRON AUTOMATIC TRANSPORT THING (so they understand) WITH THE TENSIGA WHILE I WAS DRIVING!"

"But there was a GIGANTIC thing that you call "cars" that passed by and I thought it was a giant demon!"

"Im guessing you didn't read the sign in the tunnel on our way into this city? No. Guess not. It said "Welcome to Doshi Crater! The Only Demon Friendly Society"

Didn't see that coming did ya? Ha!

That most likely ends this chapter sooo…………………………………………………………. - dot

End. (because I said so) _By: a ban- Naoyasha_


	2. Chapter 4

The_ second Day of Training_

_Spirit control_

After a good beer and some Very bad singing they or actually only Inuyasha came because he was the only one with a little something to learn but the rest came to watch.

"Well, back to where we were. The test that Inuyasha will be taking is what we all like to call S.T.U.P.I.D." (Soul, training for, uncontrollable, pedestrians and, Intelligent Demons)

"I'll go in first. There will be a bit of blood shed but don't come in no matter what and don't worry, I've mastered my inner demon (he has 3 inner demons :o) so don't worry. Oh, and this is what you do. See that table over there, there's a cup of tea sitting on top. If you can't control you inner demon, you'll obviously smash the table. Then Mikoru, my dog will be in there waiting for you to pet him JENTLY. If you fail to do so, Mikoru will attack you using a shock wave of sound and trust me, don't tick him of."

(only works on the sensitive hearing thing)

Naoyasha enters the chamber and enters a see thru diamond chamber. He stands back facing the wall and something stabs him in the back and blood is spilled all over the room, even the windows. The blood spilled on the windows and it covered the glass until it came off and the windows were tinted with a bloody red. Inside, they could see Naoyasha's "transformation". Mikoru was obviously scared. He barked and ran off somewhere in the room. As the blood leaked out of his back, something was happening, there were 8 lumps on his back and on his arms and shoulders where the smaller lumps. One on each. Then, Spikes busted out of the lumps. It seems that the spike crated the lumps for they were pushing out. His eyes stayed its nice green color, well, nothing changed on his face…

Then the test began, the door to the second chamber unlocked and Naoyasha opened and shut the door behind him.

"Impressive, he didn't slam or attack it!" Kagome said in amazement.

Naoyasha continued his test; he sat in a pillow that was sitting (pillows cant sit…) where you'd expect them to be. Then he sat on it (duh) and drank... Uhh… it. (It doesn't get anymore interesting that…)

Mikoru was very board so he checks his "doggie watch" [2:48 Naoyasha finally came around and did what he had to do… (Pet him if you can't remember) and exited the room.

"Ready Inuyasha? Ill be coming in to watch and try to control the demon within you. Its gonna hurt, and if your demons to strong… your most likely to explode.

twitch

"Inuyasha, you seem a little twitchy, anything bugging you? Oh, I see, the spikes are still on me, eh? Yah, they go away in a month or so, so don't worry." Naoyasha exclaimed, while smiling a bit.

"I think ill pass on the test, okay?" Inuyasha said. (And he's shaking to)

"I think he's kind of cute" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Who, Naoyasha or that man in the other room." Sango whispered back.

"Naoyasha, stupid!"

ear twitch"ahem, I can hear every word you saying" Naoyasha exclaimed

"Same hear and what wrong with me? Uh... Not like I care" Inuyasha said nervously (he almost blew his cover)

"Besides, im already married! Ah! Before you ask ill say it, it's Yourouzoku!"

"GASP!"

"Hey why did I say it? I already know im married!" Naoyasha said

"Oh well!"

During the walk to the parking lot they saw Yourouzoku. (Yay!)(P.s. She was koga once promised girl… Besides, when was the last time she was mentioned?!)

"Hey! Since why do you use your wolves to carry food? That's not how to treat a wolf!" Naoyasha said as he stroked the white wolfs fur and taking the food of its back.

"I was tired!" Yourouzoku argued.

"Oh, I understand (not), just get in the SUV!" Naoyasha exclaimed hoping that Yourouzoku wouldn't mind the wolf sitting in the trunk.

Once every one had entered the car and Naoyasha made sure that kagome wouldn't use the "s" word and they all knew what to do with the seat belts, they left the lot.

shling crash, bang, twisting mettle

"AGGGG! WHY ME!" Naoyasha screamed into the sky in front of his black LINCHON

that had a huge hole with the casualties of 2 SMART cars (by Mercedes) and an eighteen-wheeler and a cat named "skaty"

"Let's go… And kagome, can you do me a favor, could you switch that necklace to my command? If possible?" Naoyasha asked politely. (Though he's pretty ticked off)

"Uhh… sue" Kagome said and gave his something that looked like a jade stone or something.

"Thanks! Now then…. OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!" (I love saying sit in Japanese)

After making a 12foot hole and 5 cups of tea later, Naoyasha had fixed the SUV and got home.

"Now then, Inuyasha. WHY DID YOU MAKE A HOLE IN MY CAR, I mean, IRON AUTOMATIC TRANSPORT THING (so they understand) WITH THE TENSIGA WHILE I WAS DRIVING!"

"But there was a GIGANTIC thing that you call "cars" that passed by and I thought it was a giant demon!"

"Im guessing you didn't read the sign in the tunnel on our way into this city? No. Guess not. It said "Welcome to Doshi Crater! The Only Demon Friendly Society"

Didn't see that coming did ya? Ha!

That most likely ends this chapter sooo…………………………………………………………. - dot

End. (because I said so) _By: a ban- Naoyasha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Inuyasha's 4__th__ Brother_

_A TIME OF A DESPARATE MIRICAL_

Hi! Its Me again… well… you cant really see me.. But oh well! So, as you remember (or if you don't im saying it again) Naoyasha was hit with a beam of energy and it put him in serious condition and currently seem dead! Let's see what happens on this chapter on INUYASHA"S 4th BROTHER! (I really got to change the name)

"Look, he needs some time, but for a special reason, ill let you stay inside to see what we do." The man said. He was wearing a black robe with a red make down the sides and center.

"What are they going to do to him?" Shippo asked. Kagome knew everyone was worried especially Inuyasha, he finally found his missing brother though he didn't know he had one, and he's about to die.

Looking around the room, there were blood stains all around.

"Ok... Let's begin."

Then, soil from a pot in the room began to cove the body of Naoyasha. A few second late, the carcass was completely covered in soil. Then It moved, Then surprisingly enough that everyone jumped back, Naoyasha jumped out of the dirt, and shook off the dirt.

"DAMIT! THAT'S THE 3rd TIME THIS MONTH!" Naoyasha said. (HA! AND YOU THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD…)

"Kagome, is he like kikio?!" Shippo said, shaking so violently that his tail fur was moving itself.

"NO! Besides, im not dead or made of clay." Naoyasha said with surprise that he would say that.

"look, now im alive again why don't we head to the training area? You'll need to train if your gonna stay here"

Well, that was stupid. Got ya all worked up for nothing. That was part 1! Because im such a nice guy, ill put part 2 on this page.

_When the training begins!_

They arrive at a 5 story tall structure and around the second floor windows there were dragons and the 3rd floor windows were covered with flowers.

"Hey Naoyasha, what do those dragons represent?" Miroku asked.

"They represent power, that's the physical and strength gym. That's the first stop."

"Arf!"

"Oh, and Mikoru will be helping you out."

Once they got into chamber 1 and the test began.

"ok, do you remember that intoxicating gas that you encountered?" Naoyasha said from a small room while the others listened inside the training room.

"Yes" Everyone said.

"you will be tested on how long you can last until you all get drunk, and if one stats attacking another ill turn off the gas and ill let you out."

Then when he activated the gasses he ran out of the small room with a jar and took off the lid and put it angst the jet and shook it and it turned into sake (Japanese wine)

And ran back into the room and drank. (And fell over backwards)

"ARF! AR AR AR ARF!" Mikoru barked

Well, they passed the drunkards test with no problem at all.. ok, maybe one, Shippo ran into a wall.

"Now number 2. Strength. I want you to hit or shoot that concrete wall with all you got.

Recordings

Inuyasha…. 360.24… good

Kagome… 209.923… good

Shippo…310… good

Sango…450.321… excellent

Miroku.. 9812635237.1…???????

"Hmm… last one. Defense and reaction."

Naoyasha inspects their weapons.

"Hey, Kagome and Shippo. You need a better weapon to protect yourself."

Naoyasha hands them a sword and there huge but very light. light enough that Shippo could carry it with one hand. The sword has red leather covering the handle and the sword had engravings in Japanese. '

"BGIEN! Oh and ill be joining you."

Thud crash ECT.

5 minutes later…

"Perfect, you're all alive." Naoyasha said." How about we hit the bar. Don't worry Shippo; you can play at my place."

"REALY! This is great! Thanks!" Shippo yelled in excitement.

"Just a few rules ok. Number 1, if you break something, put it in my room. It has my name on it. Number 2. If you get hungry, there's a closet in the basement with things you just open and eat and save some for later ok? Last rule, if you want to use my TV press the big button."

after Shippo arrived at Naoyasha's house and the same with Mikoru, they went to the "bar". Well.. I cant tell you that due to high violence, drunkenness and VERY bad singing and Naoyasha was always in that cyber café.

THE END! Ok….

_By:Naoyasha_


End file.
